Seven Deadly Sins
by JustWrite
Summary: A clouded past. A troubled boy. Cliff is haunted by a mistake he made in his past, and cannot forgive himself. Will his past errors be revealed in time? Can he be forgiven?
1. 1

**1**

--.--.--

_No matter how far you run there is never a place untouched by darkness. I have traveled for many miles and have never managed to avoid it. It is there from the first moments of your life to your last gasping breath of air, always clinging to the edges of your consciousness. It is a plague, a leech, a burden._

_So why do we run when we know we cannot escape it?_

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"Tell me, child, what is burdening you?" A closed room. A threatening silence. I make no reply. "Is it a habit you wish to break?"

I hesitate.

"No."

He pauses. "Lustful thoughts?"

"No."

"What, then?" I feel his impatience.

"I don't know." There is silence once again. I get up and leave.

I open the door slowly and look out. The room is empty. It is always empty. I make my way to a pew and sit. I do not know how long I will stay tonight.

The pastor emerges from the confession box and takes a place at his desk. He does not look at me. He knows that I am here. He is just like everyone else I have met in this village. They acknowledge my existence, but that is all. By now they have given up on me— to them I am merely a hopeless wanderer. To them I am a pessimist, a loner, the epitome of desolation.

But they cannot know what I have done.

--.--.--.--.--

_AN: I am going to try not to include many of these throughout this fic... but for the beginning I feel the need to throw in a couple of side notes. First of all, don't worry, not every chapter will be this short.. this is more of a prologue than anything. And if you hadn't guessed by now, Cliff is the main character. It takes place in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. There will be a lot of religious material later on... obviously. Please review and give me your input. -JustWrite_


	2. 2

**2**

--.--.--

****A silent room. I sit in a chair in the middle of it; dark, looming walls rise up around me. I see a man— no, two— seated above me. They are staring at me. Trying to read my soul.

My eyes fall to the floor. I sit in silence and wait. I know which fate will befall me.

Suddenly a booming voice calls out to me, echoing across the barren room. "Clifford Pruett, are you aware of what you have done?"

I shift in my seat. "I... I... well, yes, but I didn't mean to... it was an accid—"

"SILENCE!" he yells. I stop my protests. "The point is, here, that you have done it. You are responsible. You have caused—"

"NO!" I yelled, unable to keep my silence any longer. "I didn't mean to! You have to believe me! I would never—"

A blow to the back of my head. I see my vision fading... I feel myself falling... my mouth is still screaming... _I didn't mean to..._

I sit up in bed. Sweat runs down my forehead, my hands are trembling. I hear someone coming up the stairs and lay back down as quickly as I can, wiping my face.

Soon after I see the dim light of a candle, and a girl in a nightgown enter my room.

"Cliff?" she whispers, holding up the candle so she can see me. "Are you okay? I heard you—"

"Yes." I interrupt. "Sorry. I am fine." I know this is lie. Yet I cannot tell her about my dream.

"Are you sure?" she asks, coming to my bedside and looking down at me. I could see her now, in the glow of the candlelight. Her red hair was not braided, as it commonly was, but cascading down past her shoulders. She was beautiful, and the only person I liked in this village. But I was unworthy of her.

I averted my eyes. "Yes." I said. "Good night." She leaves.

I hear her footsteps traveling back down the stairs. _What could she have heard?_ I wonder. I roll over in bed. I try to forget about my dream.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

It is two days later, and I am sitting in an empty pew again. I stare at the ground, empty of emotion and thought.

Carter suddenly speaks from his desk.

"I have to go out." he says, picking up his coat. "Sorry, but you'll have to—"

"It's okay." I say, getting up from the pew. "I'll go."

I hear him exhale and look hopelessly at me. I know he cannot read me. No one can.

I travel outside, walking shiftlessly back toward the inn. It is a bright, lovely day. A slight breeze travels through the streets. But I take no notice.

I see two children playing in the fallen leaves. It is autumn, and everyone is about. I watch the two kids, piling them up and then taking turns jumping into them. Laughing. I remember a time when I used to do that. But that was very long ago.

I see others out in their yards, enjoying the weather. I walk past them, keeping my eyes focused on the ground. They don't notice me.

Except for one. As I approach the inn, I see her, sweeping the leaves from the walkway. She looks up as I get near.

"Hello, Cliff!" she says. She is always cheerful.

"Ann." I nod in reply. Though I do not meet her eyes.

"Were you just at the church?" she asks. I nod again. She smiles. "You must be very religious, to be there so often."

At this I shake my head. "No." I say. "Not religious, really."

She is puzzled. "No? But why would you be there so often, then... if you are not a religious man?" I think about this.

"I don't know," I reply. "It's quiet there, I guess."

I can tell she doesn't buy it, but she doesn't question me further.

"You know," she says, putting down her broom and leaning against the wooden fence, "No one really goes to church these days. Apart from the music festival, and from May and Stu, you're probably the only one who keeps Carter company."

"I'm not too great of company." I say.

"Hmmm," she says.

"Why is there a church?" I ask after a moment of silence, unable to help myself. "When no one here is religious?" The question has been tearing at me for days.

"Oh, well..." she answers, thinking about this. "Some people say it's for the Harvest Goddess, who lives up on Mother's Hill." She points in the direction of the hill. "But me, well, I think it's just out of the necessity to have a church. To marry people in, to hold funerals... you know."

I nod. She continues.

"I kind of feel bad though, I mean, for Carter. He writes sermons and things, but no one shows up to hear them." She frowns a little, sympathy showing in her blue eyes. "I wonder what he does with them all."

I don't reply. I had never thought of this. But little could I find myself caring. I look back toward the ground.

"I think I'll get inside." I say, stepping past Ann, who finally realizes what she was doing before and grabs her broom again.

"Oh, yeah." she says, her eyes coming back to reality. "Grab some lunch, will ya?" She asks before I enter. "Tell my dad it's on me. You look starved."

"Thanks," I say, though I really do not intend on taking her up on her offer. I go inside.

There are many of the villagers eating in the inn today. They chat happily with one another. I have lived here for almost three years and still do not get more than a courteous "hello" from them as I pass. I do not know them. They do not know me. We are strangers.

I go up to my room, opening and closing the door very quietly, as if I will disturb someone if I close it too loudly. My room is bare, but clean. Ann must have tidied it up while I was gone.

I sit on my bed. I have nothing to do. I know I cannot live here much longer... my money is running out. The innkeeper, Doug, has always given me a discount, sometimes allowing me to sleep here for free, but I know I cannot take advantage of him forever. I must find work or leave the town. But I do not want to make that decision just yet.

_Will I ever find solace in this place?_ I wonder. Somehow, I know will. Perhaps I already have.

But I still need forgiveness. I need acceptance. I need to leave my past behind me, once and for all.

And how I will manage that, I do not know.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_AN: Aye aye aye, sorry it took me so long to get this started. Please review... critique it, suggest something... whatever. I'm having some thoughts about not continuing it... but I think I will, anyway. Though probably after I finish my other story. So ye__ah, let's see where this goes. —JW_


	3. 3

**3**

I feel a twinge of jealousy as I watch the conversation taking place below me. I stand on the second floor of the Inn, watching Ann and the farmer converse at one of the tables. I have spoken with Jack a few times before, and he seems nice enough. More worthy of Ann than I. Yet I cannot help wishing I am the one she is smiling at.

Her smile— my favorite thing about her. _"She reminds me of my sister,"_ I had told Jack once. _"That smile..."_

I see Jack and Ann part, and I feel relieved. However, a moment later I see Jack start to make his way up the stairs, and I hurry back into my room. I do not want him to know I have been watching.

Soon after there is a knock on the door. I look up and wonder if I should answer. I do.

"Hey Cliff," he says, standing in the doorway. "Mind if I come in? There's something I would like to talk to you about." I wonder if it is about Ann. I nod.

He comes in and looks around, just as he always does. I do not know why, I never change the place. Finally he looks back at me.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Peachy," I say. He laughs.

"You're such a mystery," he replies. I give him a half, nowhere-near-genuine smile. He takes the hint. "Anyway," he continues, "I wanted to know if you are still looking for work."

I feel embarrassed at this, for I had told him once in a moment of vulnerability that I needed work or else I would leave the village. Yet I want to know what this is about, so I nod.

"Oh, well, that old bartender Duke asked me if I could find anyone willing to come and help out in their vineyard," he says. "The grapes are ready to be harvested, and I assume he wants help picking them. I don't know if he'll need you any longer than that, but he said he'd pay good money, and, well, I thought you might like to take him up on that offer."

I think about it for a moment. I know that I need money, desperately.

"Thanks," I say, finally. "I'll be there."

He smiles. "All right," he says. "I'll let him know you're coming." He exits the room.

I sit on my bed and think. Jack is one of the nicer people in the village. One of the few who sometimes acknowledges me. He moved here earlier this spring, onto the old farm that had previously belonged to an old man, his grandfather, someone whom I had been torn to see die. I felt like I owed something to him now. Perhaps I should stay in this town.

Another knock resounds on the door. "Come in." I call, a bit reluctantly.

The door opens, and Ann steps in. "Hi," she says. I am no longer reluctant. "Did you agree to Jack's offer?"

I figure now that had been what they were discussing downstairs, and I am relieved. Yet I feel her bright blue eyes boring holes into me, as it seems they always do, and I look towards the floor.

"Mmm," I mumble.

"Sorry?" she says, leaning forward.

"Yes."

"Oh, good!" she exclaims, her eyes lighting up. "I was hoping you would."

"Oh," I say. I am curious now. "Why?"

"Because," she hesitates, "I don't think anyone wants you to leave here." I look up at her now. A hint of a blush colors her cheeks.

"I don't think anyone cares," I say.

"My father does. Jack does." She pauses. "I do."

"Oh," I say. What else is there to say? "Thanks."

There is a silence, and I sense her becoming uncomfortable. Finally, she looks up and toward the door. "Well," she says, "I'm glad you've found work, Cliff. See you later, then." I nod.

"Bye."

She leaves.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"Now, when you cut, make sure you cut right at the head of the stem, and not one leading to a smaller cluster of grapes. That way you can harvest more of them faster." Duke stands before Jack and I, instructing us. "I'll go ahead and watch from over here. When your bag is full, bring them over here. I'll pay you based on how many grapes you harvest each day."

We nod and get to work. I head over to a long line of grapes, looking for the heads of the stems. I begin to cut. I am determined to make my own way in this town.

Soon my bag is full. I take it over to Duke and empty it. Jack is still working.

"Wow, that's some good work, Cliff!" he says, impressed. "Have you ever done this before?" I shake my head. "Oh, well keep it up!"

The air is warm and breezy. I keep to my work, oblivious to the many villagers walking by. Before I know it, it is five o'clock. Duke calls us over.

"Good work, boys. I'll give you your pay according to how many grapes you've picked today." I see him hand Jack his money. Jack thanks him and leaves.

Duke comes to me. "Here you are," he says, handing me 2000 gold. "I know it's a little extra, but I want you to keep working like that. You've harvested more grapes today than many can harvest in a week. Will you be here again tomorrow?"

I nod.

"Good," he smiles. "Same time tomorrow morning, then."

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

It is dark. I am in the confession box once again. Carter speaks slowly and monotonously. It has become routine for him.

"What is it that plagues you?" he asks.

I am silent.

"Lustful thoughts?" he continues.

"No," I say.

"Jealousy?"

I hesitate. "Maybe."

He is encouraged by this. "Over money?"

Silence.

"Possessions?"

"No."

"A woman?"

"Hm," I reply.

"I see. The Goddess forgives you, my child. Now is there anything else?"

"I don't know," I say. I am back to irresolution. I do not feel as if I am being forgiven for anything.

Carter gets up. "Well, then," he says. "Come back when you have made up your mind."

I leave the confessional and the church. It is late. Above me stretches an endless amount of stars. Lights from the houses pour out onto the walkway, illuminating my path. It is a beautiful night on anyone else's terms.

But for me it is a brutal reminder of the past. _There is never a place untouched by darkness._ I know this. Yet there is something about the town that keeps me here. Something that seems to reach out, asking me to start over. Allowing me a second chance.

Do I deserve a second chance?

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

_AN: Well, here it is. Guess that means I'm continuing it. Heh, this chapter is a bunch of randomness, I know... but there's still more to come. Until the next chapter-- JustWrite_


End file.
